Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes more important to store such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Today, a common approach is to store electronic data in one or more databases. In general, a typical database can be referred to as an organized collection of information with data structured such that a computer program can quickly search and select desired pieces of data, for example. Commonly, data within a database is organized via one or more tables. Such tables are arranged as an array of rows and columns.
Each individual piece of data, standing alone, is generally not very informative. Database applications make data more useful because they help users organize and process the data. The database application allows the user to compare, sort, order, merge, separate and interconnect the data, so that useful information can be generated from the data. Yet, the capacity and versatility of databases have grown to an incredible amount to allow a virtually endless storage capacity utilizing databases. Moreover, typical database systems offer limited query-ability based upon time, file extension, location, and size. For example, in order to search the vast amounts of data associated to a database, a typical search is limited to a file name, a file size, a date of creation, wherein such techniques are deficient and inept.
With a continuing and increasing creation of data from end-users, the problems and difficulties surrounding finding, relating, and storing such data is reaching its peak. End-users write documents, store photos, rip music from compact discs, receive email, retain copies of sent email, etc. For example, in the simple process of creating a music compact disc, the end-user can create megabytes of data. Ripping the music from the compact disc, converting the file to a suitable format, creating a jewel case cover, designing a compact disc label, all require the creation of data.
Today's computers and storage techniques (e.g., database, etc.) also allow utilization of data to generate and/or access various maps. For instance, Internet mapping applications allow a user to type in an address or address(es), and upon triggering a mapping application a map relating to an entered address and/or between addresses is displayed to a user together with directions associated with such map. The use of these maps have become commonplace—for instance, if the maps are displayed on a portable mechanism (e.g., a smartphone, a portable digital assistant (PDA), laptop, mobile device, etc.), they can offer insight or information about directions, locations, etc. With the large amounts of data, file types, and other options surrounding mapping applications, numerous aspects can be adjusted in order to increase efficiency of access, downloading, etc.